


Insubordination

by tourdefierce



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Minor Violence, Sex Magic, magical reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/pseuds/tourdefierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insubordination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for overtsock, who likes _wall slamming_.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ: February 25th, 2011.

Nothing in Merlin's life goes according to plan.

He's imagined this moment so many times. He's pictured Arthur's pained expression and the rage, the sound of the sword through the air; he's imagined the look of nonchalance and the confessions and the choked sound of his voice as he admits everything and says, _please, I need to protect you_. He's imagined how sorry he'd feel, how his heart would want to explode with loyalty and hurt and...

It's not like that _at all_.

Arthur's been just awful all week long and Merlin feels nothing but contempt for him.

"I just saved your fucking life, you ungrateful prick," is what comes out of his mouth when Arthur looks furious, eyes wild and hair windswept.

Merlin can still feel his own eyes glowing with magic.

"You bloody _traitor_ ," Arthur spits out.

Merlin's blood runs cold and he laughs, feeling bitter and stupid and so very idealist. "Oh yeah, cause that's exactly what I am. If I wanted to kill you Arthur, I would have just let those stupid bandits do it instead of getting my hands dirty."

Arthur looks around at the bodies of the bandits around them, as if only just realizing that they're dead. The one closest to them is bleeding out of his fingernails and Merlin has never resented his magic for loving Arthur this much before in his life. He was tired. He made a mistake but it saved Arthur's life and now—

"Christ, you are so fucking ungrateful," Merlin hears himself saying, the filter from his brain to his mouth evidently broken. "No wonder Morgana ran away. Between you and Uther, I'd have gone mad having to even look at you both all the time, let alone watch you two _eat_!"

Arthur draws his sword and Merlin feels the anger flair deeper inside him. It's guilt, sure, but not for being magic. He suddenly feels what Morgana must have felt like when Morgause offered her an answer better than silence. He can't look away from Arthur's thunderous face, jaw ticking with fury. He's never looked so fucking attractive in his life.

Merlin tuts, feeling cruel. "What are you going to do, Arthur?"

"I'm going to kill you," he says, words gritted out from his clenched teeth. Arthur advances, sword shining in the dying sun of the afternoon. Merlin's hands feel on fire with magic and something else too long buried to stay dormant for much longer.

"Right," Merlin snorts. "You think I'm afraid of you?"

Arthur falters in his step but when Merlin barks out a laugh, he looks reinforced. There is something so strangely beautiful about Arthur's brave nature and usually, _usually_ it's what keeps Merlin out on the practice field or by Arthur's side in council. Now it just looks like foolish arrogance.

"Come on then," Merlin taunts, standing his ground as Arthur gets closer. "Take a swing and _bring me to my knees_ for your precious kingdom."

Arthur lets out a roar of anger, swinging his blade up and bringing it down with such controlled viciousness that Merlin takes a deep breath, watching time slow as he memorizes Arthur's face, twisted in fury. He's so stupidly beautiful.

Merlin's magic flows through him without thought. He's got a fair amount of self loathing, guilt and a dozen other emotions raging through him but he's also aware of how painfully aroused he is. There is something about this moment, putting Arthur and him on even ground, that makes the forrest around them feel sharper. This is what the legends were talking about. No matter what happens after these moments, they were talking about this connection between them that has Merlin petulant and snarling, demanding the equality he feels pounding through his veins—this love that tears them apart.

Arthur let's out a yelp of shock when his sword disintegrates in his hand and Merlin holds out his hand, channeling his magic to throw Arthur up against the nearest tree. He's winded, but not hurt from the impact and Merlin advances slowly. He stares at the rise and fall of Arthur's broad chest, arms pulled tight above him and Merlin licks his lips.

He walks, presses himself against Arthur and cages him in, hands by Arthur's head. "You think I'm frightened of you when I kill men without thought for you?"

Arthur's gaze doesn't waver but he doesn't say a word, just breaths heavily through his nose.

Merlin feels bile rise in his throat and he fights it down. "You have no _idea_ what horrors I've become for you and your precious kingdom with your murdering cunt of a father."

Arthur strains against the magic now and Merlin feels hollow with vexation. Merlin swallows around it, inhaling Arthur's scent of leaves, cedar and lilac. He presses closer to him, not caring if Arthur can feel his erection in his breeches or not. What's lust or love for a man compared to the crime of magic?

"Do it then," Arthur says, filthy rage hanging onto his words. "Go ahead and kill me, _Mer_ lin."

Arthur's hips buck, just slightly into him and Merlin suddenly feels oversensitive to the length of Arthur's cock, fully hard in his breeches and rubbing in tiny circles against Merlin. It's just... so absurd that this should be the end of something so menial and the beginning of something else extraordinary.

"You fucking stupid man," Merlin replies, tilting his head and smashing their lips together.

Arthur snarls into the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Merlin's mouth and clacking their teeth together as he arches his back off the tree and grinds their hips together. Merlin moans into the kiss, clutching at Arthur's hips bones and rubbing against him, _hauling Arthur's groin up_ and slamming into him. Magic curls all around them, wild inside of Merlin as he just lets go in dizzying desire. They rut like animals, too desperate with adrenaline and misplaced anger to do anything more. Arthur licks and sucks into his mouth, hands just as hungry as they pull away from the tree to scratch and pull at Merlin's shoulders, twisting into his hair like Arthur plans to claim him.

Merlin breaks the kiss with a gasp. Arthur's head thumps back against the tree, eyes wide but not with rage. "Gods, Arthur," Merlin moans, their hips coming together over and over again—the friction nearly unbearable.

Arthur shakes his head, pulling Merlin closer until he can kiss him again just as he lifts his legs to wrap them around Merlin's waist, just offering up his cock—spreading his legs like an eager whore. Merlin fucks his tongue into Arthur's mouth when he opens willingly, both of them moaning at the new slide of their groins together in this position. He licks at Arthur's teeth and whines into his mouth because _fuck_ it feels too good.

Merlin is so close, their cocks leaking to dampen the front of their breeches only makes the friction slightly less painful but doesn't distract from the heightened magic or the fact that him and Arthur are rutting against each other, desperate for each other. Merlin feels beyond control, thrusting up against Arthur and pulling him back until they create a rhythm that has Merlin slamming Arthur up against the wall with unprecedented force. Their cocks grind together, pleasure exploding between them in the steady hum of magic around them.

"Fuck, Merlin," Arthur growls out, biting down on Merlin's lip. Merlin just nods and takes to Arthur's jaw, licking and sucking patches onto the strength of his jawline. "More, oh yes, gods, _more_. Fuck me."

Merlin moans agains Arthur's neck and bits down. "I could you know," Merlin gasps out. "I could stretch you with magic and just fuck into you without pause. There's nothing you could do about it—the Once and Future King taking it from his lowly warlock, oh gods, right here out in the open... begging me for it."

Arthur moans, hips stuttering in feral pleasure. "Merlin, oh fuck, yes, yes."

"I could take you," Merlin whispers.

Merlin pulls away, whispering the filth over Arthur's skin until he's so close to coming that it only takes a few grinds from Arthur's hips until they're both coming in their breeches. Merlin moans, loud and long as magic explodes all around them and the ground shakes, lights bursting in the twilight and the wind kicking up the leaves all around them. All Merlin can see though, is Arthur's face, contorting in bliss as he comes, back arched off the tree and clawing at Merlin like he's the only thing in the world he needs.

The only thing in this forsaken kingdom that Arthur _wants_.

They collapse in a pile at the bottom of the tree, gasping for breath. Merlin doesn't let go of Arthur. He clutches at Arthur like a child to his mother, wrapping around him like he's starving for contact. Whatever happens next, whatever future lays ahead of them, he wants to keep this memory intact. He wants to remember the needy gasps of Arthur's wrecked voice, the hitching of his hips, the heat of his erection, the marks of his fingernails in Merlin's skin—he wants to remember the way Arthur came with Merlin's name on his lips like a prayer, an offering to the gods that belies sorrow and truth and unadulterated love.

Merlin buries his face into the sweaty skin of Arthur's neck and just stays here, shaking with sobs and desperation because _this wasn't how it was supposed to happen_. Magic swirls around them, sad and comforting in the cooling air but Merlin doesn't tame it, he lets it envelope them as he holds onto Arthur's body as if he's a life-line; as if Merlin would die if he let them continue without each other.

Merlin clings to Arthur and Arthur doesn't let him go.


End file.
